le conte de fées curatif
by MYZ-chan
Summary: -GazilleLucy- It's been two years and she still hasn't smiled, not once. -sequel, faint!GazilleLevi-


Well, this is the sequel to the other one (it's directly previous of it with a similar title name. You'll get the picture).

What happened after the prequel: Gazille and Lucy now live together in order to support each other. Really, do you see them working separately after that? That would be a disaster for both mages.

Lucy is currently in a depression and Gazille is just trying to keep moving, even when she's lagging behind and he has to keep pulling her by the hand. That's the basic deal.

Title: le conte de fées curatif, a healing fairy tail.

* * *

She puts a few plates down on the table. Reaching back, she brushes a few stray hairs away from her face before sitting down and spooning in some of the food onto her plate. She takes a few bites before staring down at her plate blankly.

(She doesn't really care what it tastes like anymore because since the end of Fairy Tail she hasn't been able to taste anything, not even chocolate)

Gazille (_that stupid, stupid man_, she thinks with the only spark of emotion that manages to flicker out of her these days. That stupid man, why did he have to take her out of the flames, he should have let her scream and writhe and fall down, down, down along with the rest of her comrades) is looking at her from across the table. His eyes scrutinize her, sweeping over her haggard look, the plain, droopy clothes.

They come to rest at the black Fairy Tail tattoo on her shoulder (it's still there, even after two years—Lucy hasn't brought herself to getting it removed like Gazille did with his) before looking away again.

"You should take a shower," he says quietly. He's always quiet now, just like Lucy is (she thinks it's because of Levi). "And eat some proper food, too."

She doesn't answer, only staring at the table in silence.

"Lucy."

She looks up and just for a moment, a moment, she sees Natsu looking at her with his eyes, his beautiful eyes and smiling just like the sun.

Then the illusion breaks and she sees Gazille again, black hair chopped shorter and piercing eyes still looking at her, staring at her.

"Maybe you should sleep as well."

She looks back at him and this time, she's the one looking at him, glancing at his strong jaw, his shoulders and arms, his stomach, his burned feet that still haven't healed in so long.

(It's been two years and she still hasn't smiled)

"I don't need it."

His gaze hardens. "You say that about everything nowadays."

"I don't." Her voice is scratchy, hoarse and sad. She sounds pitiful, even to herself. "I don't need it."

"They would have wanted you to keep living, Lucy."

Her eyes widen and with a quick move of her hand, she reaches out across the table and slaps him. He doesn't even flinch.

"How can you say that?" she screams. "How can you say that when they're all dead?"

"Because they were that kind of people, Lucy."

"Stop saying my name!" she screams, hysteria rising up in her throat. "Stop saying my name!"

(She realizes this is the most she's actually done in the past two years and she feels pathetic, useless all over again)

He looks straight into her eyes. "Lucy."

(She doesn't really know what's happening in the next few minutes. She can feel her chair tumbling out from under her, her torso scrabbling against the table and her hands flying out across his face. She can hear the plates crashing, the wet smacking of food against wood, herself screaming)

"Why? Why did you have to save me? Why not Natsu? Why not Gray? Why not Levi? Didn't you love her? Didn't you care about her? Didn't you care about them? Why didn't you just leave me to die?"

He's still looking at her through the numerous bruises crisscrossing on his cheeks and dark, sad eyes and for a moment she thinks he looks almost beautiful. "Because I thought that they wouldn't have been happy living without you."

That stops her for only a moment before she continues to rage. They're on the floor now, her knees straddling his hips and tears spilling over from her eyes and dripping onto his cheeks. "Didn't you think about me? Didn't you think that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have been happy either?"

His eyes are shining and slightly wet and his voice is so soft and choked that she almost doesn't catch the next words. "Because I thought you would have been able to get back on your feet. I thought that because you weren't Levi, you still would have been able to continue standing after you fell."

She stops, her hands loosening from his collar. He takes this opportunity to push her off none too gently before standing and heading for the door, brushing his eyes with his sleeve as he does. "I'm going to work. I'll be home late."

Then he slams the door shut.

(When he gets home, he pretends not to notice that Lucy's hair is wet and her cheeks are slightly pinker and the bags under her eyes have lessened.

When her back is turned, though, that's when he smiles for her)


End file.
